The present invention is novel organosilicon compounds having silamethylene bonds and methods for their preparation by a hydrosilation reaction. Since the description of hexachloroplatinic acid as a catalyst for hydrosilation in 1957 by Speier et al., hydrosilation has become one of the fundamental methods for synthesizing organosilicon compounds. Speier et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1957, 79, 974. In the hydrosilation process Si--H bond containing silicon compounds are reacted and added to multiple bonds of organic compounds such as carbon-carbon, carbon-oxygen, carbonnitrogen, nitrogen-nitrogen, and nitrogen oxygen.
Yeon et al., J. Organomet. Chem. 1996, 516, 91, reported in 1996 the direct synthesis of Si--H containing bis(silyl)methanes by reacting silicon metal with a mixture of methylene chloride and hydrogen chloride.
Jung et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,740, describe the reaction of silicon metal with a mixture of dichloromethyl group containing silane and hydrogen chloride to obtain tris(silyl)methanes in moderately high yield.
Han et al., Organometallics 1997, 16, 93, reported the direct synthesis of Si--H containing tris(silyl)methanes by reacting silicon metal with a mixture of chloroform and hydrogen chloride.
The organosilicon compounds of the present invention are useful, for example, as intermediates for forming silicon carbides by pyrolysis.